


Do you trust me?

by TryxeyHobbitses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: "Dami...I'm not okay," he starts quietly, then shouting, "I'm NOT OKAY!!!" Jon starts to cry in earnest then...Post Manchester Black. Jon couldn't possibly be okay, but Damian is there to bring him around.





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm obsessed with these kids and this is the very first idea I have had for them. Hope you like. It is short and sweet and kind of what I need to see from them. Building a relationship in the midst of all of the foolishness.

Do you trust me?

Damian slips quietly into Jon’s room, pausing when he hears a muffled sound. Quiet sniffling, so quiet that Damian almost feels like he could have imagined it. He hears the sound again and looks around, Jon is not in his bed, instead he is curled up against the wall with his pillow in his lap muffling his quiet sobs. Super Dad was out on patrol and his mom was at work, so he knew that he and Jon were alone. He wasn’t exactly the best person to deal with emotions. He didn’t know what to do. He inched closer and put a hand on his shoulder, “Jon,” Damian said quietly, “Jon, are you okay?” Jon doesn’t respond, he just looks up at Damian tears streaking down his face.

“Dami,” He sobs quietly tears flowing freely, “Dami...I’m not okay,” he says quietly shoulders beginning to shake and then louder, shouting, “I’M NOT OKAY!!!” Jon’s sobs are no longer quiet, they are loud and shuddering. “Dami...Dami I lost control...I was so ANGRY!!! I could have HURT PEOPLE!!! I could have HURT MY DAD!!!” The sobs consume him. 

Damian sits down next to him, wrapping his arms around Jon’s shoulders, now this is territory he knew about. Loss of control. Injuring people. He pulls Jon in and just holds him tight to his chest. “Jon, everybody loses control. You just take it one day at a time...also, if anyone can take it when you’re dishing out of control powers it is gonna be your dad.” 

Jon sniffs. “Dami, Black was in my head. He was in control. I couldn’t stop him. I watched my mom get hurt. I watched my dad fail...I tried to stay strong...but I-”

“You took control back when it was important and that is what matters, not what you could have done when you weren’t in control. Trust me, your loss of control has a much lower body count than mine.” Jon lifted his head up and looks into Damian’s eyes, finding a kindred spirit in the shadows moving behind his partner’s eyes. “You’re going to make it through and you’re going to be your same annoyingly optimistic and happy self again soon. You just have to trust that control comes a single day at a time. So what, you’ve got some issues to work through, well then let's head to the cave and work it out...or better yet come out with me on patrol. We can work it out on some bad guys.” Damian stands...or tries Jon is still clutching at him, his weight pinning the smaller boy. “Hey Superbrat...you’ve gotta move if we’re going anywhere.” Jon lets go and Damian manages to stand. He extends a hand out to Jon, seeing Jon’s hesitance, he continues,  “Look baby Super, wallowing isn’t going to make you feel better. It is just going to let you focus on feeling worse. Come out with me and let's try to help you move past it. Show that you are in control.”

Jon looks only half convinced, not standing still sitting but half convinced is better than when Damian first came in, “I don’t know Dami…”

Looking at Jon as he slowly begins to rise out of the ball he’s been in for the first time that night, Damian urges him the best way he knows how, “It just boils down to whether or not you trust me.” Damian says extending his hand as he perches on the window ledge.

“What did you say?” Jon says inching closer to Damian all the while.

“I said...DO. YOU. TRUST. ME?”

“Y-yes” Jon says taking Damian’s hand.

Damian smiles, it is a terrible wonderful thing, and then snatching Jon flips out of the window still holding his hand. “Good.”


End file.
